Es un Secreto
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Como olvidar esa mirada hipnotizante, esa forma de bailar y sobretodo sus labios sabor a cereza...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí? ¡HOLA! ¿Como están? Espero que bien n.n, yo acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones, estoy muy inspirada, tengo en mente un fic, sobre lo que me paso en mis vacaciones, me pasaron muchas cosas buenas y otras... ¿Raras?..pero aún no lo he escrito POOOOOOORQUEEE me da weba -.- :B**

* * *

Hoy era un hermoso día; Es obvio era viernes social. Había unos amigos sentados en el salon de clase; un erizo azul y un equidna rojo. Al parecer estaban platicando sobre sus planes para este fin de semana. Mientras esperaban que tocará el timbre de salida.

- Y entonces.. ¿Irás a la fiesta de Samantha? **(Que emoción puse mi nombre en mi fic :B & haré una fiesta con Sonic :3 ! Ok ya me calló ._.)** - Preguntó el equidna rojo.

- Sip. ¿Y tú? - Respondió el erizo.

- Claro, ¿Paso por ti? - Sugirió Knuckles. - Acuérdate que acabo de conseguir mi licencia para manejar. - Presumió.

- No. Prefiero caminar. - Bromeó o ¿no?

- Oye, ¿tienes planes para el sábado? - Preguntó de repente e ignorando el comentario del erizo azul.

- Mmm… - Pensó Sonic. - Creo que aún no... ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si o qué? - Cuestiono curioso.

- Si. Mi prima Shade va a hacer una fiesta y me invitó.

- ¿Y vas a ir? pero, ella te cae mal, ¿no? - Dijo un poco confundido.

- Si, pero ella tiene amigas muy lindas, **MUY** lindas. - Miro al erizo con una sonrisa. - Y quisiera que fueras conmigo.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Contesto inmediatamente. - ¿Y en dónde va a ser?

- En el antro _Emerald_.

-** ¡¿QUE?!** - Sonic se sorprendió. Pues era unos de los mejores antros de la ciudad.

- Ella es hija única, así que mis tíos la consienten mucho. - Explicó indiferente. - ¡Oh, lo había olvidado!

- ¿Qué?

- Es una fiesta de disfraces. Así que tienes que tener un disfraz para entrar.

- ¿Una fiesta de disfraces? Pero no estamos en Halloween.

- Si, mi prima esta loca. Quería que su fiesta fuera "original"

- Mmm... Esta bien. Conseguiré un disfraz.

- Lo que haces por las chicas lindas, verdad.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

***RIIIIIIIIIIING*** Sonó el timbre de salida.

Los estudiantes se pararon de sus asientos para irse a sus casas.

- ¡Te veo en la fiesta de Samantha. Ok! - Gritó el equidna al erizo.

- ¡Esta bien! -Solo dijo esto y se fue.

* * *

Era sabadito coquetón; así bien bonito y chulo n.n. Hoy era la fiesta de disfraces de la prima de Knuckles. Shade.

_Pasaron las horas._

Éste se estaba poniendo su disfraz para ir a la fiesta. Su disfraz era de Werehog.

Se oyó un pitido de un auto. Era Knuckles, quien estaba pasando por él. Éste cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al auto.

Knuckles estaba disfrazado de policía.

- Espero que no vayamos a chocar. - Comentó Sonic subiéndose al auto.

- Tranquilo... se manejar perfectamente. - Contesto confiado.

* * *

Llegaron al antro _Emerald_. Estaba lleno de gente disfrazada y la mayoría eran chicas lindas disfrazadas de policía sexy, conejita sexy, colegiala sexy, **"cualquier disfraz"** sexy.

Sonic esta mirando a su alrededor, viendo el lugar. De repente vio a un erizo negro con franjas rojas. Sonic se acercó a éste.

- Hola Shadow. - Saludó el erizo azul.

- Que quieres Faker. - Contestó enojado.

- Nada solo venía saludar. - Contestó nervioso. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar enojado ese erizo? ¿Qué no puede sonreír al menos una vez en su vida? Es lo que se preguntaba. - Oye, ¿y tu disfraz? - Dijo al no ver que tuviera un disfraz.

- Es este. - Señaló un sombrero que tenía puesto.

- Y.. ¿De qué estas disfrazado?

- De vaquero. - Respondió, y se alejo del erizo azul.

- Okeey. ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Fue un gusto hablar contigo! - Dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Hey Sonic! vamos a la barra de bebidas - Sugirió Knuckles, mientras se acercaba a él.

- Claro.

_- Bueno... ¿se escucha? -_ Habló alguien por el micrófono. Al parecer era el DJ. - _Bueno, ahora vamos a empezar con el karaoke. ¿Quién quiere pasar? - _Sugirió el DJ. Una chica paso a cantar, después de que ella acabo de cantar, así pasaron más chicos y chicas.

Ellos mientras se dirigieron a la barra de bebidas. Sonic se sentó. Pasó a lado de él, una eriza de ojos verdes; quien parecía que estaba disfrazada de Gitana. Se le quedó mirando por un instante.

_Después de un tiempo de ligar con unas cuantas chicas._

* * *

_- Ahora empieza nuestra competencia de baile -_ Anunció el DJ._ - ¿Alguna voluntaria o voluntario? -_

Pasaron unas cuantas chicas. Sonic se le quedó mirando a la última chica, a la "_Gitana"_. La había visto hace como medía hora.

Las chicas empezaron a bailar. Se movían todas muy bien, en especial una _"Gitana"_. Comenzaron a eliminar chicas y solo quedaron 5 chicas.

Una de ellas era la cumpleañera la equidna, quien se disfrazó de_ "Militar"_; una ardilla café disfrazada de _"Policia"_, una murciélago blanco, que estaba vestida de _"Mucama"_; una gata purpura, que se disfrazó de _"Hawaiana"_. Y... una eriza de ojos verdes, disfrazada de _"Gitana"_.

Paró la música, y sacaron a la _"Hawaiana"_. Después sacaron a la cumpleañera; ésta hizo un puchero. Sólo quedaban tres chicas: La _"Policía"_, La_ "Mucama"_ y.. La _"Gitana"_

Comenzaron a bailar otra vez. Las tres chicas estaban enseñando sus mejores pasos de baile.

Sonic estaba muy atento al concurso, mirando como bailaba la _"Gitana"_, al igual que Knuckles pero él observaba a la _"Mucama"_. Bueno regresando con Sonic. Él miraba los movimientos de la eriza, como movía sus caderas y cada parte de su cuerpo. Era como un baile árabe o algo así.

Quitaron la música.

_- Bueno es hora de elegir a la ganadora.-_ Dijo el DJ. _- Voy a decir el nombre de una participante y ustedes van a aplaudir por la que les gusto -_ Aclaró. _- Bueno.. un aplauso para la "Policía" -_ Dijo señalando a la ardilla. Unos cuantos aplaudieron._ - Esta bien.. y para la "Mucama" -_ Señalo a la murciélago. Casi todos aplaudieron, hasta Knuckles, quien estaba gritando y aplaudiendo como loco._ - Muy bien.. Y la "Gitana" -_ Señaló a la eriza de ojos verdes. Muchos aplaudieron, incluyendo a Sonic quien la estaba mirando y sonriéndole._ - ¡Genial! Creo que ya tenemos el 3° lugar. El 3° lugar es para... - _hizo una pausa. _- ¡La "Policía"! -_ La ardilla dio un paso hacia delante. Mientras la gente aplaudía. _- Ahora solo queda el 1° y 2° lugar. Y la ganadora es..._

* * *

**Bueno tenía en mente publicar este fic hace 2 semanas, antes de irme de vacaciones, solo que me dio weba escribirlo -.-, Y de echo era un OneShot pero me dio un poco de flojera escribir (este cap lo acabo de escribir), asi que solo tendrá dos capitulos o tres, aunque es más seguro que solo van a ser dos capis :**

**¿Quién quieres que gane? ¿Amy o Rouge? :O**

**Dejen Reviews :D & tendrán el cap más pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

-_ Y la ganadora es... la "Gitana" _- Amy dio un paso hacia enfrente con una sonrisa en su rostro. _- Felicidades -_ dijo mientras le ponía una tiara. Después de ponérsela le dio un abrazo. _- Bueno ahora seguiremos con una competencia de Rap. ¿Voluntarios? _

La "Gitana" abrazó a la murciélago blanca. - Felicidades. - La felicitó.

- Gracias.

* * *

Sonic veía como estaba la eriza, se veía feliz, obvio pues acababa de ganar en un concurso. El DJ le pusó la tiara y luego la abrazo, éste frunció el ceño, se había puesto celoso.

Después vio que la eriza caminó hacia la "Mucama", ella le dio un abrazo, y después se bajaron del escenario y se perdieron entre la gente.

Él las siguió, ellas se encontraban en la pista de baile, vio como baila la eriza.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - Preguntó el equidna. Notó que Sonic se le quedaba mirando a la "Gitana". - Ajaa.. Con que te gusto la "Gitana".

- ¿Qué? No es solo..

- No te preocupes a mi me gusto su amiga.. - se refirió a la murciélago. - ¿Que tal si yo le hablo a la "Mucama" y tú a la "Gitana"? - Propuso.

- Si.. esta bien..

- Bueno primero yo.. - camino hacia la "mucama".

Sonic vio que estaban hablando y luego se fue con ella, dejando sola a la eriza. Bien ahora era su turno. Caminó hacia donde ella estaba, pero.. ¿desapareció? Ya no estaba. Que raro.

Se dirigió a la barra de bebidas. Observó como su amigo y la murciélago platicaban.

Unos minutos después Sonic se levanto, estaba aburrido. No había logrado hablar con esa chica misteriosa y de seguro ya se había ido. Caminó pasando entre la gente que estaba bailando y vio a la eriza. Era su última oportunidad de hablar con ella. La siguió, pero la perdió de vista ¡otra vez! Se dio la vuelta enojado ya decidido que se iba a ir. Cuando vio a la eriza parada enfrente de él.

- ¿Me buscabas? - Preguntó la Gitana.

- Ehh.. - Balbuceó.

- He notado que no me has quitado la mirada desde que llegaste.

Esto hizo que Sonic se sonrojara, ¿pero ella también lo estaba observando? - Veo que tú tampoco me has quitado la mirada de encima. - Respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

La eriza solo le sonrió.

- Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas? - Preguntó la Gitana.

- Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. - Respondió. - ¿Y tú?

"¡**Amy** ya vamonos!" Gritó su amiga.

- Creo que ya sabes mi nombre. - Se alejó de él.

Vio como se iba la eriza misteriosa, pero se paro y corrió hacia él.

Ella lo besó. - Espero vernos pronto. Sonic the Hedgehog. - Se fue.

Él sólo se tocó sus labios. Esta sorprendido.

Jamás en su vida iba a olvidar a esa misteriosa chica, con el nombre de Amy.

_Como olvidar esa mirada hipnotizante, esa forma de bailar y sobretodo sus labios sabor a cereza._

* * *

**¿& bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que les haya gustado. & Lose fue muy corto, pero acuérdense que iba a ser un OneShot sólo que me dio flojera escribir -.-**

**Dejen Reviews si les gusto. Please! :) Cuidense! Bye! (:**


End file.
